013014doirDQdoirNull
05:56 GA: Doir, currently being an amazing footstool to the Queen herself, is incredibly bored. "yo, uh, my queen? ive got a few inquiries and words to say" 05:58 DQ: The Black queen grinds one of her stilletto heels into your neck, "What is it?" 06:00 GA: "well, i sorta have to leave soon. my hero team, comprised of a few dreamers here- like sami and kate- as well as a few others, kinda needs me" Doir tries not to fidget as she moves her feet. 06:01 DQ: She presses the heel in closer, and you feel the instinctive urge to swallow. "I have not granted you permission to leave." 06:02 GA: Doir resists the urge, and footstool-poses strongly. "yeah im askin for it right now, thats why im talkin" 06:03 DQ: "I'm not granting permission for that. You haven't graduated footstool academy." 06:04 GA: "i know, i know, but if i don't leave, a bunch of um, royal ladies, might die. it could be a great servitude learning experience. i can get them to sign letters proving i was academically helpful." 06:05 GA: "it's just a uh, short leave." 06:05 GA: "ill come back and graduate as soon as i can" 06:05 DQ: "Which royal ladies?" The Queen raises an eyebrow, drumming her fingers on the armrests of her thone. 06:06 GA: "well, theres sami and kate, and then beau and aura, and also their other servant nate is there too." 06:06 GA: "a witch, a sylph, an heir(ess), and a thief, and their knight" 06:07 GA: "and i, their lowly page, must assist them" 06:09 -- dersiteQueen DQ ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:09 -- 06:10 GA: "well, theres sami and kate, and then beau and aura, and also their other servant nate is there too. a witch, a sylph, an heir(ess), and a thief, and their knight. and i, their lowly page, must assist them" 06:11 DQ: "Hmmph." She taps her chin. "I'll let you go.... IF you do something for me before you do." 06:12 GA: "sure, whaddya need, o queen?" 06:13 DQ: "It appears that my pet Nullar has left my dungeons. Find her, and return her to them..." She grinds her heel into his neck. "Or you can take her place within." The queen pushes her foot forward roughly, kicking you over, causing you to tumble end over end down the steps leading to her throne. 06:14 GA: As Doir thumps his way down, he says, "ow ow ow ow ow sure okay bye." He gets up, dusts himself off, and wanders away to find Null. 06:17 GA: Doir wanders down corridor after corridor, searching for Null. He mumbles to himself about how dumb a certain Queen is for letting him go lol dumbass. "Null, ya around here?" 06:19 AG: He eventually finds her skulking about in a corner in the kitchens, ignoring the carapcians' attempts to shoo her out while she steals a leg from the cooked carcass of a large bird they were probably getting ready to feed to someone more important than the Queen's 'pet'. She hisses at one and whaps it on the back of the head, then takes her prize to go, nearly running right into him. "Human Doir," 06:19 AG: she says, mouth half full of food. 06:19 GA: "heheh, hi Null. ive been lookin for ya, important queen biz. you gotta go to the dungeons." 06:20 GA: Doir eyes her food hungrily. 06:20 GA: "can i have some of that" 06:20 AG: His look isn't lost on her. She takes another too-large bite and hands him the rest with a shrug. "What for," she asks, suspiciously. 06:21 GA: "idk she wont let me leave unless you go back to your dungeons for like five minutes" Doir takes the food and captchalogues it for later, once his work is done. 06:21 GA: "and i kinda need to leave, to, yknow, help my friends currently failing their world quest" 06:22 AG: "For like, five minutes," she repeats, wondering if he's really that slow or if the queen isn't actually up for another one of her sessions. "How are you planning on leaving anyhow," 06:23 GA: "libby's gonna help me, but i need to go mail a letter and get some stuff from my tower room first" He understands why she's going to the dungeons, he's had the video. The five minutes thing was because it sounded more convincing than 'probably for a few hours for hot chess sex.' 06:25 AG: "Well, I can't see why I should risk a trip to the dungeon just so you can mail a letter," Nullar grumbles. 06:26 GA: "she wont let me go at all if you dont go." Doir loses his usual smile. "and dont worry, i can come break everyone out later with my justice magic. this place, its against all of the freedom rules of justice." 06:27 GA: "ive been enslaved ffs, thats not fair at all" 06:28 AG: "And Libby can't just pop a portal in the middle of the castle," Null scoffs. "And if I recall correctly last time you went on a justice binge you had an umbrella shoved down your throat. Sorry if I don't think you'll be sweeping me into your arms so I can be all 'MY HERO ROFL'." 06:30 GA: Doir puts on an angry face at the mention of the umbrella, and looks even angrier at the mocking. "fine, i wont come back and storm the castle. can you just go to the dungeon with me? please?" 06:32 AG: Nullar hisses and leans forward to snap her teeth together just a few inches from his face, just establishing dominance, nothing else. "Fine," she says, with a long suffering sigh, looking none-too-pleased. "Lead the way, dickmonger." 06:32 GA: Doir smiles, never once flinching from her angry show. "alright lets go hehe" he says, taking point. 06:33 GA: "uh, which way is it?" 06:33 AG: Nullar actually growls, stepping in front of him and pulling her hoe out. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant encounter. 06:35 GA: "k lets go" He continues smiling, like the dickmonger he is, glad he could actually get her to go to the dungeons.